beauty_and_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
The Reckoning
|season=3 |number=11 |image=File:The Reckoning title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=July 28, 1990 |writer=Alex Gansa Howard Gordon |director=Kenneth R. Koch |previous=In the Forests of the Night |next=Legacies }}"The Reckoning" is the eleventh episode of the 3rd season of Beauty and the Beast. Plot In the aftermath of Gabriel's death, Vincent introduces Diana to the inhabitants of "The World Below." When Father receives a visit from his old flame Jessica Webb, it prompts Mary to confess to Vincent that she's been in love with Father a very long time. Diana investigates the strange murders of ex-inhabitants turned helpers of "The World Below" – all of whose faces are covered in blue ash. Synopsis Notes *Not to be confused with the ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' episode of the same title. Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Ron Perlman as Vincent *Jo Anderson as Diana Bennett *Roy Dotrice as Jacob "Father" Wells *Jay Acovone as Joe Maxwell *Stephen McHattie as Gabriel *David Graf as Gregory Coyle *John Pleshette as Jimmy Faber *Jeff Corey as Winston Burke *Ritch Brinkley as William *Fionnula Flanagan as Jessica Webb *Ellen Geer as Mary *Terrylene as Laura Williams *Kathryn Spitz as Rebecca *Elayne Heilveil as Olivia *Patrick Malone as Darryl *Marion Yue as Reporter #1 *Vachik Mangassarian as Lewis Windham *Alex Datcher as Andrea *Patricia Place as Deborah White *Susan Angelo as Susan *Peter DuPont as Reporter #2 *Richard Partlow as Voice of Underground Man (uncredited) Episode Crew *Directed by Kenneth R. Koch *Written by Alex Gansa and Howard Gordon *Produced by Alex Gansa, Howard Gordon, Paul Junger Witt, Kenneth R. Koch, Stephen Kurzfeld, Patricia Livingston, George R.R. Martin, Anthony Mazzei, David F. Schwartz and Tony Thomas *Music by Don Davis *Cinematography by Stevan Larner *Casting - Penny Ellers and Joyce Robinson *Production Designer - John B. Mansbridge *Art Director - Woody Willis *Set Decorator - Bruce A. Gibeson *Costume Designer - Judy Evans Editorial Department *Tom Overton - Colorist *John Potter - Colorist Makeup Department *Rick Baker - Designer and Creator: "Beast" *Fred C. Blau, Jr. - Makeup Artist *Charlene Johnson - Hair Stylist *Margaret Prentice - Lead Prosthetic Makeup Artist: Beast Makeup - Vincent (uncredited) Production Management *James T. Davis - Unit Production Manager *Susan Palladino - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Richard Feld - Second Assistant Director *Joseph J. Kontra - First Assistant Director Art Department *Bill Dietz - Property Master *Robert Farina - Main Title Design Sound Department *Gary Alexander - Re-recording Mixer *Jim Fitzpatrick - Re-recording Mixer *David Hankins - Sound Editor *Patrick Mitchell - Sound Mixer Special Effects *Gary F. Bentley - Special Effects Coordinator Stunts *John Meier - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Frank Godwin - Assistant Camera *Calvin Maehl - Gaffer *Ken Sax - Still Photographer Costume and Wardrobe Department *Marilyn Basaker - Table Person *Ron Hodge - Costumer *Mary Taylor - Costumer Music Department *Tom Boyd - Oboe Soloist *Lee Holdridge - Composer: Theme Music *Carl Swartz - Music Editor Other Crew *Linda Campanelli - Executive Story Editor *Ron Koslow - Executive Consultant *Sandy Mazzola - Script Supervisor *M.M. Shelly Moore - Executive Story Editor *Bill Pugin - On-Set Interpreter *P.K. Simonds - Story Editor References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0520531/ The Reckoning] at IMDb Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes